The great development achieved by underwater oil well exploitation is well known and has brought about the need for new apparatus and techniques to meet the requirements of this field of endeavor. Pipelines from the well to the shore for carrying the liquid and gaseous hydrocarbons were needed as were special couplers for the suitable joining of the lengths of pipe which generally were not aligned but which had to follow the contour of the floor of the underwater area in which installed.
Specifically in the case of underwater use of these couplers they require a very efficient design and quick and easy placement, as well as a tight seal to prevent escape of fluids from the pipeline with attendant contamination of the water in which the pipe is layed.
Quick and easy placement is essential because the couplers must be installed by underwater divers and time is of essence in their work.
Although there exist in the prior art various couplers of greater or lesser complexity for the same purpose, they all have certain deficiencies, both in operational characteristics and in installation procedures.
Insofar as I am aware presently available couplers for the same purpose as mine do not provide an adequate seal for underwater use whereas my coupler is capable of providing an almost perfect seal for joining the ends of underwater piping.